creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Violin Man
It all started a couple of months ago when my husband and I went to this antique store. We weren't going to buy anything but something caught my eye. It was beautiful. What I found was an old man playing the violin. It was a speechless painting I knew I had to have it. I told to my husband that this would look great in our living room. Despite all of its splendor, the painting got more eerie but I didn't care. This is where I messed up and have poor judgement. We get home and hang the painting in front of our fireplace. Looking at it more in depth it has a sad quality to it. Evan (my husband) kept telling me he felt uneasy just looking at it and that we should put it somewhere else or just take it down permanently. Of course I think he's silly for being weird about it and told him that it needs to stay. Later that evening Evan went to work since he works grave yard shifts so I was left at the house by myself. I got all comfortable in bed and drifted off to sleep. A few hours later I stirred in my sleep thinking I'm hearing noises. The more I listened, It sounded like music. It was soft and pretty. I grabbed my cellphone and glanced at the clock-3:00am. Thinking I left the TV on I angrily get up to turn the TV off. The TV isn't on. I was starting to get angry thinking why are my neighbors playing the stupid violin at 3am?? Then it hit me. The painting. I started shaking as I opened my bedroom door and went to the hallway. I finally reached the living room and it stopped. Well, that was weird. I went back to sleep till morning. when Evan got back from his shift I told him about the music I heard. He just said I must of left something on. Maybe I'm going crazy.So that day I started doing research about the artist and this painting. The artist was in a concentration camp during the holocaust and liked to draw Rabbis. That thought alone was kind of weird so I left it alone for the rest of the day. The second night I was hearing the same soft and delicate music. I had to find out where this was coming from. I went back into the living room and the music seemed to be coming from the painting, I get closer to the painting. I noticed that the man-- The Violin man was playing. I was in so much shock watching him play. All of a sudden, his eyes dart to mine and my blood ran cold. as his bow ran across the strings it started bleeding. I ran into my room and locked the door and stayed awake till Evan got home. I cried telling him what I saw and he started saying I was freaking out and that I don't need to be reading creepy pastas so late at night. I begged him to take off work the following night but he said I would be fine. I was alone again. At 3am I heard music again, this time the music was all clashing, none of it went together and started hurting my ears because it was so loud I couldn't focus. I started searching for any possible things that could be putting out this horrid noise and then I venture back out back in the living room. The music picked up and started playing faster and louder I had to cover my ears and that's when I saw it. The man in the painting was missing! I started breathing fast and heavy. I looked closer at the painting and it was all blood. It was dripping into the floor. I'm shaking uncontrollably when I see that there is a track of blood from the dripping to the kitchen. I was afraid and I ran back into my room for any type of weapon. I come back and head toward the kitchen with my baseball bat. There's something in the kitchen and I just start swinging, I knocked whatever it was to the floor and didn't stop hitting till I couldn't feel whatever it was move anymore. Laying in a pool of blood was Evan. I start crying trying to help him but it was too late. I sit on my couch terrified because the music has never stopped, the man in the painting was still missing. I'm going crazy. I look up, and I see shoes and grey pants and as I slowly look up and stare into the violin man's eyes and the last thing I saw was the violin bow. Category:Items/Objects